Even the Empath Doesn't Know
by fantasyxfreeme
Summary: Rae/Ter oneshot totally random. Raven and Terra get to know each other a little on the roof of Titans Tower one morning. AU. Femme-slash. Don't like the pairing, don't read. Not that hard to figure out.


_Random imspiration at like 3 in the morning! Not my best writing I have to say, but whatever, hopefully someone in the world will be entertained. If not, well screw all you. Once more, if you don't like this pairing, **THEN DON'T READ IT.** If you're hear to read, then I won't keep you :). R&R._

* * *

Raven looked up from her journal, tapping her black pen against her knee in thought. The 19 year old telepath rolled her eyes as she watched the boys' antics. Beastboy was attempting to shove "Born To Die By Zombies Repeatedly" into the DVD player in the Ops. Room of the tower while Robin and Cyborg fought him off brilliantly. Tofu was being thrown at the two resisters by the changeling and Raven leaped into the air, dodging a splat of it.

"BOYS!" she screamed, temper temporarily flaring.

The three looked up in actual surprise, freezing in mid-fight. "Yeah, Raven?" Beastboy asked annoyed.

"Can't you settle this somewhere else?!" Raven shouted, dusting off her cloak.

The three boys sighed looking slightly put out and stood up. "Geez Raven, I know you and your 'world famous' novels need writing but you _gotta _ruin our fun?" Beastboy said with a smile.

The empath shook her head but couldn't help the small smile that blinked onto her face momentarily. The changeling's accusations weren't false. Raven had always written, though just as a hobby, nothing better to do. She wrote everything from poems to short stories to fantasy and mystery novels, though always in Azarathian.

Though, once around three years earlier, a filled journal with her first novel (almost completed even) had fallen into Beastboy's hands. It ended up in the paper shredder within fifteen minutes and Beastboy's head had ended up in the waffle maker.

So, although against her liking, she began writing, in English, on a laptop that never left her room, backing up every written document she ever saved onto a jump drive. And Beastboy, seeking to redeem himself, had gotten his hands on a jump drive with her novel (re-written) and sent it to a local publishing company.

When a package in the mail came for Raven containing a typed prototype of her novel, the green boy revealed his actions. The fact that the first of the empath's books were written by a Teen Titan compelled her first wave of readers. The sequel to the first book was read by many more fans who loved her writing. There were six in her series, and Raven was in the process of writing the final book.

"That wasn't even the book, green boy. Just a side story about something completely different. Either way, I'd prefer it if my journal wasn't smudged with tofu," Raven replied.

"Sorry, Rae…" both Robin and Cyborg said together, scratching the backs of their heads.

Raven shook her head once more, and turned to walk out of the room. She walked the halls towards the door labeled "roof" and then climbed the stairs as well. The empath smiled as she reopened her journal, ready to continue writing. Her head bent as she walked forward, re-reading some of what she had already written and began to cross things out and write notes in the margin.

"Hey, Rae."

Raven looked up, surprised, not expecting there to be anyone else up there. "Good morning, Terra," she replied.

The geomancer sat back on the tower ledge, basking in the morning sunlight as she watched the scenery. "It's beautiful today," the blonde said "The ocean, I mean. The sun comes off it just right. Really makes it sparkle."

The empath nodded, listening to her words. "I, uh…can go if you want. I didn't mean to disturb you," she said after a moment.

Terra shook her head, looking back at the other girl, still smiling. "Nah you're not bothering me. If you wanna write then you won't be loud. Not that you ever are."

Not another word was exchanged until much later. It was around an hour after Raven walked onto the roof originally, and about two hours since Terra had gone up there to think. The only sounds to disturb the two was the scratching and scribbling of Raven's pen, the crash of the ocean on the rocks below, and constant cry of seagulls.

The geomancer waited until Raven had a nice pregnant pause in writing and then turned to look at her. "What're you writing about, Rae?" she asked quietly.

The bird looked up in neither surprise nor annoyance. "Why do you ask?"

Terra shrugged. "Well it takes a true inspiration to be able to write about something religiously without a break as long as you have. So I was curious. What's your inspiration, Raven?"

Butterflies swirled in the pit of the empath's stomach, though she didn't dare let Terra know that. She was silent for a good few minutes, thinking long and hard about how to answer her without giving away what exactly she was jotting down. "Love," she said simply. "Mystery…murder…the longing friend who's never seen as something more…just a combination I've never written about before."

Terra nodded silently, her eyes fixed on the other girl. Raven could feel her gaze boring into the side of her head; both physically and in her mind as she sensed the blonde's emotions. Unfortunately the emotions sensed gave nothing away.

"I can't wait to read it," the geomancer answered, a smile playing on her face again, turning her head back to the sea. "Could you tell me who it was that inspired you?"

Raven shook her head, the butterflies increasing for some unknown reason. "No," she said, and became silent for a little while. "Because…because I don't know either, really."

Terra nodded. She seemed to understand. Or at least comprehend what her friend was saying. "That's tough," she said.

"But I have a feeling I'll know soon."

At this, Terra turned back to her, this time confusion sketched across her features. "How do you know? It could be any time,"

Raven shrugged. "Love…or lust…or whichever…is not something that can go long undetected, Terra. As an empath, I know at least that much. If not by the owner, than by the person their affection is centered on."

"Rae…"

The bird looked up at her, setting down her journal for the time being. Terra was staring at her hard, ice blue eyes caught up in shining purple ones. Her gaze never faltered, and she didn't so much as blink. The locked gaze lasted for another few seconds before Terra smiled. She shook her head, standing to face Raven.

Her soft, ungloved hands took a gentile hold of the empath's shoulders, as she continued looking into her soul. No words were shared for another few moments.

"Rae…" she said again, this time more of a demand. "Who do you love?"

The bird was silent as they continued staring at each other. Her face inched closer, as did Terra's, until they were mere breaths apart. "I think I know. But are you sure you want to?"

Terra shook her head, breaking their soul-melding gaze. "I already know," she whispered.

Raven closed the distance between them.

* * *

_Yes, that's the end. Not the best ending ever but it leaves it up to your imagination a bit I guess. I know, I know, YOU'RE WELCOME for cultivating your little imaginations to grow! dodges semi-ripe fruit JERKS!_


End file.
